Le retourneur de temps
by Mayaaaa-x
Summary: Revenir en arrière. Revenir dans le passé. Un rêve fou. Une idylle impossible à atteindre. Qui eut cru que Lily Potter réussirait à tout changer ? Mais changer quoi ? Comment ? Qui ?.. Découvrez le destin de Lily Luna Potter. Celle qui a tout changé.
1. Prologue

C'était le premier Septembre de l'année 2021. Une journée brûmeuse, lourde de nuages. La météo moldue prévoyait des pluies éparses sur tout Londres dans la journée. Une vague de sorciers se dirigeait en masse d'une démarche assurée vers la gare de King Cross. Vêtus de capes et de châpeaux melon pour certains, ils ne se souciaient guère des regards interrogateurs posés sur eux par des moldus beaucoup trop curieux. Une nouvelle année à Poudlard s'annonçait. Vingt-et un ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la chute de Voldemort, le tristement célèbre mage noir. Tout le monde connaissait l'histoire d'Harry Potter, le fameux sorcier qui a réussi à détruire celui qu'on appelait le seigneur des ténèbres. Encore aujourd'hui, plusieurs sorciers se retournaient sur son passage, lui parlaient, lui demandaient ce que c'était, d'avoir vécu sept ans de sa vie à combattre sans relâche les forces du mal. La réponse de M. Potter, quand à elle, relevait du cynisme humouristique du brave Albus Perceval Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore. "Ce n'était pas une promenade de santé", répondait-il toujours, un sourire en coin illuminant ses prunelles. Timide de nature et très réservé, M. Potter n'accordait sa confiance qu'à un nombre limité de gens. Sa famille, bien entendu, était d'une importance extrême pour lui. Mrs Potter, la petite Lily Luna, Albus Severus, et James Sirius. Aussi, ses amis comptaient également. Les Weasley avaient toujours été comme une seconde famille. Ron Weasley et Hermione Weasley, ses amis de toujours, ne l'avaient jamais laissé tombé. Et avaient combattu jusqu'au bout. Ils avaient fait face, tous les trois, à la plus sombre de toutes les magies noires. A présent, la vie semblait bien simple.

Une rentrée comme une autre se profilait au bout du quai, entre les voies neuf et dix. Lily Potter entamait sa troisième année dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Albus Potter, quand à lui, était parti pour une cinquième année des plus banales, avec son frère, James, finissant sa septième année. Les deux frères devaient se préparer aux deux examens décisifs qui les attendaient. L'un appréhendait les BUSE, l'autre frissonnait au mot ASPIC. Il n'y avait que Lily Potter qui, exemptée de tout devoir, attendait impatiament le moment où elle rentrerait dans le train.

Arrivée devant les voies neuf et dix, la famille Potter s'arrêta, et observa le mur qui les séparait du Poudlard Express. En même temps, Mrs Scamander, accompagnée de son mari, s'approcha, suivie de deux jumeaux, Lorcan et Lysander Scamander. Aussi blond que ne l'était sa mère, Lysander avait hérité de son sourire rêveur et de son extravagance. Lorcan, quand à lui, avait les cheveux légèrement plus foncés, le regard plus vif, les sourcils plus épais, comme son père. Tous deux étaient excités. Leur première année à Poudlard commencerait d'ici peu.

- Vous êtes prêts, les enfants ? Dit Luna Lovegood Scamander, avec un petit sourire vague.

Elle observa un moment M. Potter, puis, avec la mine de quelqu'un de sortit d'une sorte de transe, dit :

- Oh, bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu?

M. Potter se contenta de lui sourire. Lily, quand à elle, se dirigea vers sa marraine, et la salua chaleureusement. Elle aimait la personnalité de Mrs Scamander, et l'admirait au plus haut point. Elle sourit à la vue de boucles d'oreille de la forme d'une carotte difforme qui pendaient aux lobes de sa marraine, et se souvint de la fois où elle avait reçu comme cadeau d'anniversaire un collier en bouchons de liège.

- Harry, mon ami, dit une voix derrière le dos de Lilly.

Au loin, M. Weasley, accompagné de sa femme, approchait, suivi de Rose et Hugo Weasley. Rose se dirigea d'un pas vif vers Albus. Hugo serra solenellement la main de Lily, et tous deux entamèrent une conversation des plus banales. M. Potter, quand à lui, commençait à parler avec passion de strangulots avec M. Weasley, quand Mrs Weasley annonça d'une voix fluette :

- Déjà onze heures moins cinq ! Les enfants, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, à moins de vouloir aller à l'école en voiture volante !

M. Potter dit au revoir à ses enfants. S'agenouillant devant Lily, il lui repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille, et lui dit :

- Ton grand-père et ta grand-mère sont sûrement fiers de toi, Lil.

C'est ce qu'il répétait toujours à Lily, avant de la laisser partir. Ca la réconfortait, et accordait beaucoup d'importance aux dernières paroles de son père. Elle chérissait vraiment ses grand-parents, même si elle ne leur avait jamais parlé. Elle admirait leur courage, leur force, leur amour. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'ils soient là..

Le groupe se pressa vers le mur, et attérit rapidement devant le Poudlard Express, apprêté à la voie 9 3/4. D'un rouge vif, il rejetait des panaches blanches de fumée. Les adieux se firent rapides, et tout le monde entra dans le train.

Une année comme une autre commençait alors, tandis que les élèves de Poudlard prenaient place dans le train. Une année sans vagues, et sans éclats. Peut-être bien. Mais sûrement pas pour Lily Luna Potter. Pourquoi ? Le destin nous le dira bien assez vite.


	2. Poudlard, vingt ans plus tard

Le voyage en train dura une éternité, et Lily Potter, comme à son habitude, partagea un compartiement avec Hugo Weasley. Elle s'était assise près de la fenêtre, et observait d'un regard vague les paysages qui défilaient à une vitesse soutenue, vitesse beaucoup plus élevée que les trains moldus ordinaires. Son chat, qu'elle avait nommé Onyx, en raison de son épais pelage noir d'encre, déambulait dans le compartiment, et poussait de faibles miaulements de temps à autres. Hugo, quand à lui, déjà vêtu de sa robe de sorcier, pensait à l'année qui commençait bientôt.

Le train ne s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Hugo s'était assoupi, et Lily le réveilla d'un coup sur la tête. Soigneusement habillée, elle avait retenu ses cheveux bruns auburn en tresse. Au premier coup d'oeil, elle paraissait l'exacte copie de Lily Potter Senior. Seuls ses yeux avaient hérité de la couleur de sa mère, Ginny. Son chat sur ses talons, Lily monta une des calèches apprêtées par le château, et observa avec un petit sourire les élèves de première année se diriger vers les barques, accompagnés par Hagrid, légèrement moins robuste, la barbe grisonnante et une multitude de poils blancs parsemant ses cheveux. A la vue de la cadette des Potter, Hagrid secoua sa main de la taille d'un couvercle de Poubelle, et lui sourit en s'approchant d'elle. Elle lui serra la main, et sentit ses doigts craquer sous la poigne non intentionnée d'un géant tel que Hagrid.

- Lily, quel plaisir de te voir, comment vas-tu? L'été s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, merveilleusement bien, professeur, répondit-elle avec un sourire poli.

En même temps, Hugo ainsi que trois élèves rejoignirent Lily sur la calèche qui démarra alors. Hugo eut à peine le temps de serrer à son tour la main de Hagrid qu'ils étaient déjà partis en direction du château.

Lily regarda Poudlard se profiler, et sourit à la vue de toutes ces tours et ces lumières. Le lac, en contre-bas, scintillait de la lueur d'une lune ronde et bienveillante. La cabane de Hagrid fumait, comme à son habitude, et Lily entraperçut Crockdur aboyer à la vue d'autant d'élèves. Poudlard, sa seconde maison, l'accueillait à bras ouverts. Elle se sentit toute chose, et se détendit instantannément quand apparurent les grilles qui la séparaient de l'école. L'air sentait l'herbe mouillée fraichement coupée. L'odeur du lac vint chatouiller ses narines, en même temps que la calèche s'arrêta tout à fait. Le professeur Flitwik, comme à son habitude, et fidèle à son poste, se tenait devant le portail noir. Les élèves, en rang, disaient leur nom, et étaient autorisés à passer, après la vérification du professeur sur une longue liste qui traînait sur le sol, beaucoup trop longue pour sa petite taille.

Lily passa les grilles avec Onyx dans ses bras, puis le laissa gambader joyeusement dans le parc. Les élèves, eux, devaient se rendre à la grande salle, où un dîner copieux les attendait. Guidés par Rose Weasley, préfète, les Gryffondors prirent place. L'immense salle, comme toujours, avait un plafon illuminé d'étoiles. Des bougies ensorcelées flottaient près du plafond.

Tout en s'asseyant à sa table respective, Lily observa les professeurs assis à leur table, et qui faisaient face avec un sourire aux élèves. Le professeur Londubat, spécialisé en botanique, avait laissé tomber la carrière d'auror. Le fantôme Curhbert Binns, professeur d'histoire de la magie, flottait à quelques centimètres de sa chaise. Le professeur Trelawney, les cheveux grisonnants, et le visage ridé, était entourée de ses châles, et occupait depuis la nuit des temps le poste de Divination. D'autres professeurs étaient assis paisiblement, et observaient les élèves. Les tables, pour l'instant, quoiqu'alignées en couverts et assiettes, étaient vides de nourriture. Lily savait qu'ils n'auraient le droit de manger qu'après la répartition, ainsi que le discours de la directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonnagal, professeure de Métamorphose.

La répartition se fit rapide, et Gryffondor accueillit trente nouveaux élèves, ravis de faire partie de la maison du courage. Puis un silence se fit, tandis que le professeur McGonnagal se leva, pour prononcer son discours.

" Bonjour et bienvenue à toutes et à tous, pour cette nouvelle année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Nous sommes tous très heureux de vous revoir parmis nous. Bienvenue aussi aux nouveaux élèves, qui je l'espère, travailleront dur pour puiser toute les connaissances que Poudlard puisse leur offrir. Veuillez considérer cette école, comme votre second foyer, et vos maisons respectives comme votre seconde famille."

Un silence se fit. McGonnagal sortit de table, et se posta en face des élèves.

"Voici près de vingt années que le seigneur des ténèbres a été vaincu. C'est ici-même, dans cette salle aux allures calmes, que sa vie a été ôtée, par l'un de nos élèves. M. Harry Potter, qui à présent, voue sa vie aux défenses contre les forces obscures. L'histoire de Poudlard est votre histoire. Celle de vos familles, et celle de vos amis. Le mal est partout, et il n'y a pas plus dangeureux que la tentation. Combien de vies ont été sacrifiées face à l'ennemi ? Combien de victimes innocentes on été tuées, sans pitié, par le mal en personne ? La cruauté n'est jamais réponse aux douleurs du passé."

Un silence religieux planait sur la pièce. Une expression de compassion extrême figeait les traits d'élèves attentifs, et singulièrement touchés. Chacun avait une histoire qui le liait au mage noir. Que ce soit une grand-mère, un oncle, une tante... Chacun avait subi une triste perte durant cette periode maudite. Une triste période, bien triste, oui. Mais que personne ne connaissait. Aucuns des élèves ici n'avaient jamais vu Voldemort, ou ressenti cette peur extrême, ce frisson d'horreur, au croisement de ses pupilles rouges verticales. Cependant tout le monde semblait le reconnaître à travers les yeux de ses parents.

"Vous ne connaissez rien de cette sombre époque, et dieu vous en préserve. Mais il est capital cependant que cette page de l'histoire vous soit enseignée. A vous, et à toutes les générations à venir. C'est pourquoi, un chapitre entier de votre programme d'histoire de la magie sera réservé à l'étude de Lord Voldemort. M. Cuthbert Binns, sera là pour répondre à toutes vos questions."

Le fantôme se leva, et salua les élèves d'un léger sourire spectral. Les élèves de première année frissonèrent, et détournèrent la tête.

"Enfin, laissons de côté ces tristes histoires pour le moment, et concentrons-nous sur succulent banquet qui vous attend! Je tiens avant toute chose de vous rappeler les règles qui régissent notre école. Il est formellement interdit aux élèves de première année de se promener dans l'enceinte du château sans l'accompagnement d'un préfêt, ou d'un professeur. Il est de même interdit de se promener dans la forêt bordant l'école sans l'accompagnement d'un professeur. Les créatures habitant la forêt pourraient bien causer votre perte."

Lily décrocha quand la directrice de l'école se mit à énumérer le réglement intérieur, et se mit à observer, distraite, le faux-ciel étoilé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle prononça la fameuse phrase: "Que le banquet commence!", que Lily daigna baisser les yeux. Le dîner s'avéra être tout à fait délicieux. Une tonne de nourriture s'étendait d'un bout à l'autre de la table. La jeune Potter se gava avec délice. Lily, en se servant une tranche de tarte à l'oignon, engagea la conversation avec un Hugo à la bouche pleine.

- Vraiment effrayant le discours de McGonnagal cette année, tu ne trouves pas ?

Hugo haussa les épaules, et attendit de tout avaler avant de dire :

- Si tu le dis. Je trouve plutôt qu'il est morbide, je dirais. Nos parents ont du en baver.

- Et mes grands-parents, alors ? Je te signale qu'ils sont morts à cause de lui.

La voix de Lily se fit toute fluette, comme si elle était en proie à une crise de larmes. Mais Lily pleurait rarement en public. D'ailleurs, elle pleurait rarement tout court.

Hugo se sentit mal à l'aide par rapport à cette situation. Il toussota, puis dit :

- C'est la vie, Lily. Leur mort a sauvé celle de ton père. Enfin, d'après maman.

- Un bien pour un mal, soupira cette dernière en prenant un verre d'eau.

Le reste du repas se fit en silence, Lily plongée dans ses pensées. Son passé l'appelait irresistiblement. Elle aimait ça, repenser au passé. Elle aurait aimé avoir des grands-parents. Enfin, Molly et Arthur étaient d'extraordinaires grands parents maternels. Mais elle aurait voulu connaître Lily et James Potter Senior.

Le dîner se termina bien assez vite, et Lily se leva au moment-même où le dessert s'éclipsa. Les plats s'envolèrent, disparaissant dans un soupir. Les conversations se firent languissantes. Plusieurs personnes quittèrent leurs tables respectives, pour regagner les dortoirs. Le fantôme de Gryffondor, Sir Nicholas, se fit un devoir de guider les premières années. Peeves, devant les dortoirs de Pouffsouffle, lançait des boulettes de viande à chaque élève qui arrivait à proximité.

Lily traversa la grande salle à la hâte, et croisa à la sortie Scorpius Malefoy, ses cheveux blond platine presque blancs ébouriffés, sa robe de sorcier tâchée de sauce tomate. Il lui adressa un timide signe de la main, n'oubliant pas qu'il avait une dette envers ses parents et sa famille, la famuse nuit où Voldemort a été vaincu. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette, et tenta sans succès de faire disparaître la tâche. "_Aguamenti_, _Aguamenti_", murmurait-il en mouillant sa chemise.

- Essaye _Tergeo_, dit Lily avant de s'éclipser dans les escaliers.

La grosse dame pivota quand Lily prononça d'une voix fatiguée : _Draconis Fang_. Cette dernière traversa la salle commune au pas de course, et s'étendit lourdement sur son lit. Demain commençait sa première journée de cours. Demain aussi, elle allait entamer son entraînement de quiddich au poste d'attrapeur, pour la deuxième année consécutive. La journée s'annonçait chargée, et très épuisante. Mais Lily avait hâte.

* * *

><p>Voici donc le premier chapitre :)! Je suis assez fière de moi. Je tiens à préciser que je n'écris pas au fil de la plume. Je sais exactement tout ce qui va se passer pour Lily Luna Potter. Les reviews font toujours plaisir.<p> 


	3. Soleil levant et révélations

Le réveil du lendemain se fit en douceur. La lumière du soleil s'infiltra délicatement à travers les vitres du dortoir des filles. Tout le monde dormait à poings fermés, la soirée de la veille, toute en émotions, avait laissé les Gryffondor veiller très tard dans la salle commune. Ayant allumé un feu, ils avaient enchaîné batailles explosives et tournois de Bavboules à gages idiots. L'un des gages se révéla particulièrement irritant pour Lily, qui, en plein sommeil, fut réveillée par un _aguamenti_ totalement glacé de la part de Rose Weasley, ayant totalement perdu la tête après six verres Whisky pur feu détournés en douce du bureau du professeur Trelawney.

Lily ne sortit de son sommeil que lorsqu'Onyx, sont chat, vint se frotter avec tendresse contre son flanc gauche découvert. Ouvrant les yeux avec un soupir, elle caressa distraitement Onyx, et sortit du lit, le laissant sens dessus-dessous, confiant aux elfes de maison le soin de tout ranger par eux-même. Enfilant une paire de gants et s'enroulant d'une écharpe, Lily applatit ses cheveux du mieux qu'elle put. S'acroupissant devant son imposante valise vieillie par le temps, qui avait déjà appartenu à son père, Lily sortit son Nimbus 4000, flambant neuf, qu'elle avait reçu pour son anniversaire, le 31 mai. Enfilant une paire d'espadries de chez _Sorcerer's Wadrobe,_ elle traversa la salle commune en pyjama, et passa par le trou du portrait qui s'ouvrit sur son passage. La grosse dame, encore somnolante, protesta à propos de l'heure avancée, et se rendormit instantannément. Onyx, pas assez rapide, resta coincé à l'intérieur de la salle commune, la grosse dame lui ayant litéralement claqué la porte au nez.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rose sortit de la salle commune de Gryffondor, accompagnée de James ainsi que d'Albus, eux aussi en pyjama. Lily salua d'un geste ses frères, et descendit les escaliers qui menaient au hall de la grande salle. L'horloge indiquait six heures du matin. L'école entière était silencieuse. Seuls les fantômes déambulaient devant les portes d'entrée en chêne. Laissant passer la préfète Weasley, Lily la regarda bouger sa baguette et murmurer un mot de passe, permettant d'ouvrir les deux battants de la porte, qui laissèrent passer une brise fraiche du dehors.  
>- Laisse les portes ouvertes, Rose, d'autres Gryffondor ne vont pas tarder à venir, dit James en passant.<br>Lassée et surtout fatiguée, Rose soupira, s'adossa contre le mur en face des portes battantes, et acquiesça en poussant un soupir. Albus et Lily sortirent, rejoignant un James qui avait pratiquement enfourché son balai, un éclair de feu nouvelle génération, qui avait un sortilège de coussinage intégré, et pas seulement au niveau du postérieur, mais aussi des mains et des pieds, spécialisé pour les longs matchs de Quiddich. Albus, quand à lui, avait un vieu balai de l'école. Son père avait refusé de lui acheter un nouveau balai, depuis le jour où il avait détruit le sien en essayant de le faire voler au dessus du toît de leur maison, avec un sort de l'invention de George. Le balai, un superbe éclair de feu en édition limitée, avait simplement éclaté en mille morceaux.  
>- On fait la course jusqu'au terrain de Quiddich? Proposa James en enfourchant son balai.<br>Lily, réticente, hocha la tête en signe de dénégation, et rajouta :  
>- On n'a le droit de voler que dans l'enceinte du terrain de Quiddich, James. Tu veux vraiment qu'on te déleste de ton poste de capitaine de l'équipe avant même le début de la saison de Quiddich ?<br>James haussa les épaules, et démarra au quart de tour, son éclair de feu sifflant au contact de l'air. Montant très haut dans le ciel, James fit le tour du château, et revint aux côtés d'une Lily très tentée. Un sourire, et elle fut tout à fait convaincue. Son Nimbus 4000 entre les jambes, elle s'élança dans les cieux, laissant l'air lui fouetter le visage. Son écharpe battant sur son dos, au gré du vent, elle passa à côté de la cabane de Hagrid, qui fumait comme toujours. Crockdur, endormi, grogna au passage de Lily, et ouvrit les yeux quand traversèrent James et Albus. La volière se profilait à la droite de Lily, et un hibou passa juste à ses côtés, décrivant de longs cercles avant de se poser sur la pelouse de l'école. Enfin, Lily se posa sur le gazon du terrain de quiddich, et roula sur le sol, avec un sourire comblé. Seul un vol en balai pouvait lui procurer cette sensation de bien-être étrange et de comblement sans failles. Son coeur battait violemment contre sa poitrine, palpitant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Elle fut rejointe quelques secondes plus tard par James , qui se laissa tomber également sur la pelouse, et Albus qui se roula dans l'herbe. Les sélections n'allaient pas tarder.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et le terrain commença à se remplir. Une foule de Gryffondor de première année se massèrent dans les gradins, et observaient en contre-bas les sélections, sachant que les élèves de première année n'avaient pas le droit de faire partie de l'équipe de Quiddich. Sur le gazon étaient massés principalement des élèves de quatrième et de sixième année. La plupart décrivaient des tours réguliers autour du terrain pour s'échauffer. Ceux qui restaient à même le sol s'étiraient, somnolents. Tout le monde portait sa tenue de Quiddich aux couleurs de Gryffondor.  
>Puis les sélections commencèrent, avec en premier lieu celles des batteurs et des poursuiveurs, qui durèrent toute la matinée, exemptant Lily de deux heures de DCFM et d'une heure de Potions. Mais James fut bien obligé de les laisser partir, quand intervint Le proffesseur Mc Gonagall, indigné que James eut privé de leçons près d'une quarantaine d'élèves.<br>Dispersant les joueurs de Quiddich, McGonnagall prit Lily à part, et lui dit avec un sourire:  
>- Vos compétences en matière de Quiddich sont aussi étonnantes que votre père, qui était attrapeur aussi, d'ailleurs.<br>Lily lui rendit un sourire hésitant, puis dit:  
>- Merci beaucoup, professeur.<br>Marchant côte à côte, le professeur McGonnagall et Lily se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le lac. Une question démangeait la jeune Potter, et elle n'osait pas demander quoique ce soit à McGonnagal. Cependant, semblant lire dans ses pensées (ce qu'elle fit, étant un très bon legilimens.), elle dit d'une voix chevrottante:  
>- Dites, mademoiselle Potter, dites.<br>Lily ne fut pas étonnée que McGonnagall devine ses reflexions, et finit par dire:  
>- Connaissiez-vous mon grand-père, professeur? Je ne l'ai jamais connu, mais, d'après mon père, il faisait partie de l'équipe de Quiddich.<br>Le professeur McGonnagall leva les yeux vers l'horizon, survolant le lac de ses pupilles avant de dire d'une voix douce :  
>- Oui, je connaissais votre grand-père Lily. Il était le poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quiddich de son école, et avait la réputation d'être un sacré trouble-fait. A dire vrai, briser les règles était le passe-temps de votre grand-père. D'après certaines sorcières de sa génération, il était même très beau. Il formait un groupe d'amis très soudé avec , , et Peter Pettigrew. Ils s'étaient donné des surnoms, si ma mémoire est bonne. Queudver, Patmol, Lunard, et Cornedrue. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire quel surnom correspondait à chaqun, tout de même. Mais ils étaient vraiment très ingénieux, et extrêmement douées en matière de magie. Ils avaient même créé cette carte très étrange que votre père m'a un jour montré. Ils l'avaient nommée : La carte du maraudeur. Une carte bien ingénieuse, qui représentait un plan détaillé de l'école, ainsi que de tous ses habitants et ses déplacements. Une carte qui a donné du fil à retordre à Argus Rusard durant deux générations entières.<br>Les yeux du professeur McGonnagall se perdirent dans le vide, tandis qu'elle pensait à une époque bien lointaine.  
>- Votre grand-père était très courageux, très brave. Il s'est saccrifié pour sa femme, et pour votre père. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte d'un tel acte, Mlle Potter, mais rares sont les personnes qui risqueraient leur propre vie pour celle d'un autre. Très rares.<br>Un silence se fit tandis qu'un long frisson parcourut l'échine de Lily. Ses pensées s'étaient éloignée bien au-delà du lac. Bien au-delà de Poudlard. Elle était loin. Près de James Potter et Lilly Evans. Elle sentait presque le souffle de son grand-père sur sa nuque. Elle sentait presque les bras tendres de Lilly Evans lui entourant les épaules.  
>- Si vous souhaitez parler en détails de ce sujet, Mlle Potter, passez dans mon bureau ce soir aux alentours de sept heures, je serais ravie de vous aider.<br>Lily acquiesça avec la ferme intention de rendre visite au professeur avant de dîner dans la grande salle. Elle la remercia du regard, et s'apprêta à partir, quand le professeur McGonnagall lui dit:  
>- A propos, vous direz à votre frère, James, que je ne dors pas à six heures du matin, et que la prochaine fois que je le vois gambader sur son éclair de feu en dehors du terrain de Quiddich, le poste de capitaine lui passera sous le nez, tout aussi sûrement qu'un grand bol de<em> Chocoballes.<em>

Lily comprit qu'il s'agissait du mot de passe. Elle sourit au professeur, et s'éloigna en direction du château. Croisant James sur les marches qui menaient vers les cachots, elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et s'assit à ses côtés.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait, McGonnagall? Demanda-t-il en ajustant sa robe de sorcier.<br>- Elle m'a parlé de notre grand-père. Elle en connait des choses, à propos du père de papa.  
>- Normal, elle a certainement cent ans, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais moi aussi, j'en connais des trucs à propos de James. Par exemple, je sais qu'il était un coureur de jupons chevronné. Et qu'il voulait à tout prix avoir Lily Evans, notre chère grand-mère, qui ne l'aimait vraiment pas du tout. Je t'informe également qu'elle était la meilleure amie du très cher Severus Rogue qui était, soit dit en passant, totalement raide d'elle.<br>Lily sourit faiblement, puis dit dans un soupir avant de se diriger vers les cachots:  
>- Il n'y a que ça qui t'interesse, James.<p>

La journée passa rapidement, Lily impatiente d'aller parler à la directrice de sa maison, dans la soirée. Alors, quand la nuit tomba, Lily laissa tomber ses livres et sa plume dans la salle commune, pour rendre visite à McGonnagall. Une gargouille, comme toujours, protégeait l'entrée du bureau. La jeune Potter prononça le mot de passe, et atterit dans le bureau de la directrice. Pleines d'objets délicats et fumants, des étagères croulaient de livres et de bibelots. Un bureau trônait au milieu de la pièce. Derrière, un tableau d'Albus Dumbledore habillait le mur. Le professeur McGonnagal était assise à son bureau, et lisait une lettre, plongée dans ses reflexions.  
>- Bonsoir professeur, excusez-moi de vous déranger, commença Lily.<br>- Ce n'est rien, Mlle Potter, asseyez-vous.  
>D'un coup de baguette magique, elle ferma la porte du bureau, et tamisa les lumières. La discussion dura plusieurs heures, et Lily étancha sa soif de savoir. Tout lui fut révélé. La prophétie du professeur Trelawney, la trahison de Queudver, la mort de Sirius et l'aventure de son père. L'histoire des horcruxes fut rapidement survolée, et Lily comprit pourquoi Dumbledore était mort. La liste des victimes que nommait le professeur McGonnagal était interminable. Sirius était mort. Maugrey FolOeil était mort. Dobby était mort. Fred était mort. Lupin était mort. Tonks était morte. Tant de gens avaient perdu la vie. Plus la conversation rallongeait, et plus Lily était effrayée de l'inhumanité d'un être tel que Voldemort.<p>

Lily quitta le bureau du professeur McGonnagal aux alentours de minuit. Elle se rendit dans la salle commune, totalement vidée. Se faisant servir une tasse de thé ainsi qu'un sandwich à la dinde par un gentil elfe de maison, Lily se rassasia du mieux qu'elle put, les pensées encore confuses. Elle s'endormit par la suite, les songes troublés par des serpents parlants, des éclairs de lumière verte et des pupilles verticales étrangement dilatées.


	4. Humanity

- Lily. Lily, réveille-toi, tu hurles dans ton sommeil.  
>Lily ouvrit grand les yeux, trempée de sueur, et se retrouva en face de Dominique Weasley, fille de Bill et de Fleur Weasley. Dominique était très belle. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux que sa mère, et les yeux marron de son père. Elle était très mince, élancée, tout comme Fleur, mais avait le caractère trempé et immensément courageux de Bill. Très féminine et douce, elle représentait tout simplement le contraire de Lily Potter, la jeune fille aux formes généreuses et aux cheveux bruns.<br>- Est-ce que ça va, Lil ? Demanda Dominique. Tu as réveillé les garçons du dortoir d'à côté.  
>Lily se leva sur ses coudes, et regarda un moment Dominique, haletante. Incapable de parler, elle s'affala sur son lit, et s'essuya le front.<br>- Un chocolat ? Proposa Roxane Weasley.  
>Lily accepta. La jeune fille de George et Angelina Weasley lui lança une plaque de Chocolat Ensorcelé. Tout en prenant un carré de cette sucrerie, elle reprit ses esprits, et dit :<br>- J'ai fait un cauchemar horrible. Tout simplement effrayant. J'ai rêvé de... lui.  
>Toutes les filles du dortoir savaient ce que "lui" désignait. Un silence se fit. Roxane Weasley approcha d'une Lily toute pâle, et la prit dans ses bras. Au contact de la peau de Roxane, Lily sentit ses yeux se baigner de larmes, mais elle s'empêcha de pleurer.<br>- Ca va, Roxane, je vais bien, dit-elle en se dégageant doucement.  
>Dominique était partie chercher dans sa valise une bouteille remplie de liquide orange, légèrement ambré.<br>- Toi, ce qu'il te faut, c'est un bon jus de citrouille corsé, dit-elle. Bois, et ne me demande pas ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Tu ne veux pas le savoir.  
>Lily acquiesça, et but d'un trait un verre rempli à ras-bord. Elle faillit s'étouffer.<br>- Dominique, t'es complétement cinglée ! T'as mis du Whisky pur feu à l'intérieur? Cracha-t-elle.  
>- Et du Xérès, rajouta Dominique solenellement.<br>Affichant un sourire exaspéré, Lily s'étendit sur son lit, et laissa le Whisky pur feu prendre ses quartiers dans son corps. Une flamme rassurante s'était allumée quelque part au niveau de son estomac. C'était très agréable. Elle se resservit un autre verre, et termina une boite de chaudrons au chocolat.  
>- Quelle heure il est ? Demanda Lily en prenant un troisième verre.<br>- Il est sept heures du matin, répondit la voix endormie d'une fille de la même classe que Lily. Alors laissez-nous dormir, pour l'amour du ciel!  
>Dominique, Lily et Roxane éclatèrent de rire. Les cours commençant à huit heures avec une heure de défenses contre les forces du mal, Lily préféra se préparer. Ce qui signifiait pour elle en l'occurence : mettre sa robe de sorcière, s'applatir les cheveux, et se laver le visage.<br>Passant devant une horde de filles accrochées à leurs miroirs, Lily prit son livre de classe, son cahier et une plume à recharge automatique avant de filer vers la direction des cachots,où le professeur Pansy Parkinson dispensait son cours. Lily avait vaguement entendu parler du fait que ce poste était maudit, à l'époque de son père, et qu'aucun professeur ne le restait plus d'une année. En effet, ils étaient passés par un professeur à double visage, un pleurnicheur qui se procurait la victoire des autres, un loup garou et un mangemort. Effrayant. Cependant, Lily n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Le professeur Parkinson, bien qu'elle soit glaciale, teigneuse et désagréable, était loin d'être un loup garou ou un quelconque mangemort. Son père lui avait glissé qu'elle était sortie avec Drago Malfoy au cours de sa scolarité. Vu leurs caractères à tous les deux, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, pensait quelque fois Lily. M. Malefoy avait un caractère de chien, si caractéristique de la famille Malfoy toute entière.  
>Lily arriva devant les portes du cachot, ses livres dans ses bras, et préféra ne pas rentrer tout de suite. Elle attendit d'être rejointe par Hugo Weasley, qu'elle salua avec un sourire, ainsi que de Dominique et Roxane, qu'elle avait vues un peu plus tôt dans les dortoirs. Une groupe de Serpentard arriva, contenant plus de garçons que de filles. Deux Pouffsoufles, une fille et un garçon qui étaient jumeaux, s'arrêtèrent eux aussi devant les portes du cachot. Ce n'est que lorsque six Serdaigles et trois gryffondor arrivèrent que le professeur Parkinson ordonna aux élèves, de sa voix lente et et cristalline, de rentrer.<br>Le cachot entier était décoré d'images, de photos, de coupures de journaux ou de magasines (moldus et sorciers). Des textes également étaient accrochés aux murs, ainsi que des témoignages étranges, que le professeur n'aborda pas tout de suite.  
>- Asseyez-vous, et vite.<br>Lily prit place à côté de Hugo, et posa son livre sur son pupitre. Sa plume sauta d'elle-même de ses mains, et nota la date du jour sur une nouvelle feuille de son cahier.  
>- Je vois ici que certains... Gryffondor ont manqué le cours de la veille, et ce pour une simple histoire d'entraînement idiot de Quiddich. Je retire vingt points à chaque Gryffondor absent la veille, et je rappelle ce que j'ai dit hier, pour ceux ou celles- Le professeur fusilla Lily du regard-, qui n'étaient pas intéressés en mon cours.<br>Le professeur Parkinson se leva de son bureau, arborant une robe de sorciers en velours verte émeraude. A son annulaire était enroulé un serpent en argent. Prenant sa baguette de sur son bureau, elle s'approcha du pupitre de Lily Potter. Cette dernière sentit son coeur battre la chamade.  
>- Il est interdit aux élèves de la même maison de s'assoir ensemble dans mon cours. Mademoiselle Vera, vous vous placerez aux côtés de M. Weasley, et je vous retire cinq points pour ne pas avoir respecté les règles. Quand à vous, Mlle Potter, allez vous asseoir avec M. Malfoy. La répartition de la classe restera de même jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.<br>Lily, dans un soupir maitrisé, prit ses affaires et recula de deux rangées pour rejoindre Scorpius Malfoy.  
>- Dix points en moins, mademoiselle Lily. Vous savez pourquoi, rajouta-t-elle quand cette dernière essaya de protester.<br>Lily posa ses livres, et adressa un petit sourire poli à Scorpius. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire, toussota, et griffona quelque chose dans son cahier.  
>- Salut, dit Lily en s'asseyant.<br>- Encore dix points. Je crois que vous avez batu votre propre record.  
>Un silence se fit, et Lily se sentit bouilloner de l'intérieur. Ouvrant son cahier, elle prit sa plume, et resta de marbre face au sourire satisfait de Mrs Parkinson. A ce moment-même, elle priait intérieurement que la malédiction du poste maudit s'abatte sur elle. Etant une piètre occlumens, elle était sure que ses pensées se lisaient à des kilomètres.<br>- Ouvrez vos livres à la page 253. Mr Malfoy, lisez le premier paragraphe.  
>Scorpius s'exécuta, et lut d'une voix calme :<br>" Tom Jedusor, ou Lord Voldemort, est l'un des plus grand mages noirs du vingtième siècle. Né en 1926, Tom Jedusor provient d'une mère sorcière, Merope Gaunt, ainsi que d'un moldu, Tom Jedusor senior. "  
>- Il suffit, Mr Malfoy. Nous allons donc étudier Lord Voldemort dans le cadre d'une étude de cas, pour voir ainsi jusqu'où la magie noire peut aller. Notre cours se divisera en trois parties. Premièrment, nous étudierons brièvement sa biographie, simplement pour nous situer dans le temps. Une bonne partie du cours aura pour sujet les Horcruxes, et enfin, nous terminerons aujourd'hui avec une liste de tous les sorts les plus fréquemment utilisés par le seigneur des ténèbres. Vous aurez pour tâche de trouver à chaque sort trois contre-sorts assez efficaces. Et non, "Protego" ne sera pas accepté. Le monde de la magie est assez puissant, pour receler plus contre-sort. Demain, notre cours portera sur les créatures magiques utilisées par le seigneur des ténèbres. Il sera question de détraqueurs, inféris, mais aussi de géants, de loup garou ou autres. Nous aborderons leur mode de vie, et les sorts permettant de les neutraliser. Vous préparerez pour demain, en plus de la liste de contre-sorts, une essai complet long de trois parchemins sur les horcruxes, divisé en trois parties distinctes : leurs origines, leur création, leur destruction.<br>Un long soupir s'éleva dans la salle. Les élèves n'étaient qu'à leur deuxième jour de rentrée qu'ils étaient déjà submergés de devoirs. Un long silence se fit, pendant lequel Mrs Parkinson griffonait, avec une plume verte et argent, sur un long parchemin.  
>Le cours, quoiqu'immensément désagréable, fascina Lily. Voldemort avait une psychologie tellement complexe, des idées tellement étranges et symboliques. Ce n'était pas seulement un fou furieux qui détruisait tout sur son passage. Ces actes étaient mesurés, et avaient une signification profonde. Etudier la vie de Voldemort en première partie permit à Lily de comprendre pourquoi son humanité avait été volée par cette ultime traitresse qu'était la destinée. Tom Jedusor souffrait durant son enfance, et encore plus à l'âge adulte. A la recherche de la vie éternelle pour parer la mort de sa sorcière de mère, Voldemort punissait tous ceux qui ne souffraient pas comme lui. Jedusor était un très grand sorcier. Très puissant, et très doué. Se vouer à la magie noire était une sorte de vengeance pour lui. Une vengeance sur la vie.<br>Lily eut sincèrement pitié de lui. Si quelqu'un avait été là pour l'aider, lui parler, lui montrer le droit chemin, Tom n'aurait pas mal tourné. Une vie telle que celle de Voldemort semblait être pire que la mort. Pire que n'importe quel sortilège doloris.  
>Le cours sur les horcruxes horrifia Lily. Le fait de diviser son âme en deux lui paraissait déjà être un acte inhumain. Voldemort, quand à lui, était arrivé à la diviser en sept parties. Sept parties extrêmement fragiles, à tel point qu'il fut insensible à la destruction de ces dernières. Tom Jedusor n'était plus humain. Ce n'était même pas un animal, quoique ressemblant à un serpent. Il n'était plus rien.<br>Lily comprit une chose durant ce cours. Elle comprit que le mal n'était pas inné. On ne naissait pas bon ou mauvais. On le devenait. Et il n'y avait pas pire que les fantômes du passé pour faire ressurgir les plus mauvais côtés de chacun. Sa vision du monde changea étrangement. Elle n'osa pas faire part de ses pensées à quiconque, ayant peur qu'on ne la prenne pour une aspirante mangemort ou quoique ce soit. Elle passait cependant le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque, dans la réserve. Cette partie-là croulait de livres à propos de Tom Jedusor, sa psychologie, sa vie, ses méfaits, sa mort. Un livre en particulier fit rire Lily : Il ne voulait absolument rien dire, et relatait platement la vie de Voldemort, rajoutant çà et là de petites rumeurs inutiles qui ne menaient à rien. La surperficialité du bouquin fut facilement expliquée quand elle lut sur la couverture : Vie et mensonges de Tom Jedusor (Par Rita Skeeter, auteure du Best Seller : Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore).  
>Les recherches de Lily l'accaparèrent jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. James, ayant fini les sélections, n'avait toujours pas programmé d'entrainements. Ils devaient, cette année, se préparer plus que jamais, pour battre Serdaigle qui les avait écrasés l'année précédente.<br>_  
><em>_Cependant, personne à Poudlard n'avait la tête à ça. Noël arrivait, et c'est tout ce qui importait._


End file.
